Waffen-SS (Rebirth Series)
A new force created to be the armed branch of the Schutzstaffel in the German Armed Forces after the National Socialist Party (NSDAP) is elected into office of the Triquel of the Rebrith Series. They become Germany's equivelant to Russia's Spetsnaz, Britannia's Royal Guard, and the Black Knights Zero Squad. A few changes have been made to incorporate the group into the Code Geass World, but they are just the Geass equivilant to the real-world organization. Background Ideology Changes One of the changes to the political indoctrine of the SS is replacing the real-world Nazi Ideology of Anti-Semitism to Anti-Britannian. This Ideology is the belief that all Britannians are to blame for the amount of suffering that the world has felt due to Britannian Expansionism, as well as despising the conquered people who become Honourary Britannians due to their willingness to submit to the conqueror and helping them in their unjust conquest of the world. The other ideology they hold, like their real world counterpart, is holding strong anti-democratic sentiments. This is due to the system having a number of failings for dealing with situations that need more immediate action; but the governments instead need the consent of the people who largely disagree with each other, causing stagnation and leading to anarchy. These actions give the Waffen-SS forces and other Nazi positions the image that democracies are weak governments due to their inability to immediately act upon important issues and get the job done as they have committes to argue amongst themselves, thus stalling on dealing with it that the problem has reached a new critical level that it requires a new plan that will be debated over and the process begins once more. The second change within the organization's ideology and training in the SS is the integration of female officers and soldiers within their ranks. Unlike their real world counterpart that only allowed women in positions such as desk job secretaries, or in some cases giving them a position in the overseeing of concentration camps due to the placement of women in the Third Reich's structure. This move by the SS allows women into their ranks, albiet more out of necessity due to the countries of Europe orignally living under a democratic rule that gave women the same rights men have as well as to keep up with the changing times. Training and Ethos The training of the SS is equivilant to their real-world counterparts with the training of their officers and soldiers being the same, allowing a great amount of integration and levels of comradeship between them with modern methods of training. The recruits are also taught the Nazi Ideologies due to them being the Fuehrer's own personal troops and the original role to protect him from those who would threaten his life, earning them the name "The Fuehrer's firemen". Combat Effectiveness Much like the real-world organization, the Waffen-SS combat effectiveness is determined by their willingness to carry out their Fuehrer's aims developed from the mixture of political indoctrination and the military training to help them achieve this. Their fighting spirit is developed from both ideology and comradeship that it makes them ruthless when they execute their orders, fearless, and tough in battle that a number of divisons would live looking forward only to the next clash they will have against their enemies. Uniform The standard uniform for all SS members is based on the uniform of the Barsburg Imperial Army (07-Ghost), the gold highlights on the coat are replaced with the Prussian Blue colour, while the belts are black with only the buckles retaining the gold colour of the original design. History Members/Commanding Officers Divisions Knightmare Units ﻿ *''Mk4-T4X1 Tiger''﻿ *''Mk5-M2E6 Schwalbe'' *''Mk8-T9X7 Konigstiger''